


The (albeit minor) injury - Platonic Prinxiety

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Roman, our sporting fanatic gets injured. Luckily for him, Virgil's here to help, thanks to some info passed on from his older brother (Patton).





	The (albeit minor) injury - Platonic Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I never made this into a full thing, so enjoy this drabble, based off of a real life experience.

Virgil… didn’t like sports. Part of it, a major part, was the uniform meant he had to wear short sleeves and shorts. The other part was that he was lazy. Sue him.

So, instead of sports, he sat on the hill next to the athletics track. Since it was school, his teacher had him writing a paragraph about how it was important to do P.E, but he was just doodling. That was until this other boy sat down next to him.

Virgil looked over to see who it was, coming face to face with Roman Sanders. The other boy was in the process of wrapping his foot up in a bandage. He seemed to be struggling with it. Virgil was hit with a sense of pity, as Roman couldn’t get it to lie flat.

“Do you, maybe, want some help with that?” he offered, putting his notepad down.

“No no, I’ve got it. It just won’t stay - okay, yes, some help would be appreciated.” The other replied, allowing Virge to reroll the bandage and to reapply it. They both sat in awkward silence as Virgil worked, making sure that he didn’t tie it too tightly, but enough to support Roman’s foot.

“Do you have something like a safety pin? Or a badge or something?” Virgil asked when he ran out of bandage. He didn’t want to make it uncomfortable for the other boy.

“Umm… Hang on.” Roman grabbed his bag, trying to find something that would work. “I’ve got some hair pins?”

“That’ll do.” Virgil used them to hold it in place, while Roman made sure he could still get his shoe on over it.

“You’re a lifesaver. Where did you learn to do that?” Roman was glad that his foot could heal itself. Virgil shrugged, grabbing his notepad again.

“My brother taught me. ”


End file.
